1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of exposing a substrate, an apparatus for performing the method and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel including a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate and the color filter substrate include multiple layers manufactured using a photolithographic process, an exposing process and a developing process.
The exposing process is performed by irradiating light on a photoresist layer formed on a substrate through a separate photo mask having a pattern. The light passing through the photo mask reacts with the photoresist layer of the substrate so that the photoresist layer is patterned according to the pattern formed in the photo mask.
As a size of the LCD device has increased, a size of an irradiation area and a size of a photo mask have remained comparatively small. Thus, the exposing process is performed by scanning a substrate divided into a plurality of exposing areas using a plurality of exposure elements.
However, separate masks may be needed for forming the pattern having the multiple layers, and thus a manufacturing cost of the mask and an exposing apparatus having the mask may increase.